Amor prohibido
by Caterin Kat McFly
Summary: Quien define lo bueno y lo malo? Lo correcto y lo que no es? El amor a caso debe estar delimitado por las reglas de la sociedad? Esta historia es un universo alterno donde Bulma y Vegeta están unidos por el parentesco de sangre, en él solo se tienen el uno al otro y el amor se intensificara, los sentimientos del pasado volverán con mas fuerza, podrán resistirse o se animaran a lu
1. Primer beso

Quien define lo bueno y lo malo? Lo correcto y lo que no es? El amor a caso debe estar delimitado por las reglas de la sociedad?

Esta historia es un universo alterno donde Bulma y Vegeta están unidos por el parentesco de sangre, en él solo se tienen el uno al otro y el amor se intensificara, los sentimientos del pasado volverán con mas fuerza, podrán resistirse o se animaran a luchar pon un sentimiento prohibido ante los demás?

*Incesto, no apto para todos

*Lemon

*Los personas de Bulma y Vegeta no pertenecen, son del maestro Akira Toriyama.

*La narracion se alterna entre Vegeta y Bulma, al inicio de cada una esta la inicial.

Espero lo disfruten y dejen comentarios para mejorar mi redacción please n.n

(V)

El sonido de claxon me saca del supor, en realidad no me despierta pues involuntariamente suelo mantenerme despierto siempre que sé que ella no está aquí. Quito el brazo de Rina para levantarme, ella gruñe molesta.

-Otra vez ella?

-Sí, otra vez

Le respondo también molesto, por Bulma y su irresponsabilidad pero también por mí que no dejo de preocuparme por ella, aunque claro, quizás no es tan extraño, después de todo y para mi pesar es mi hermana pequeña a pesar de sus ya 24 años.

(B)

La alarma me despierta, la golpeo con todas mis fuerzas haciéndola caer al suelo, no quisiera pararme, todo me da vueltas y mi cabeza parece estallarme pero tengo que hacerlo, mi hermano me mataría si no cumplo con mi trabajo, casi me arrastro al baño para prepararme lo mejor que mi mareo me permite. Sonrió, se cómo llegue anoche, fue una fiesta bastante loca, muchos chicos guapos aunque ninguno en especial, bueno, solo uno, pero es el que fue por mí al auto y me trajo a la cama.

-Hola querido hermano!

Llego por detrás abrazando a mi hermoso hermano y le beso en la mejilla, su novia como siempre me mira con recelo pero solo hace que me esfuerce en molestarla aún más.

-Ya era hora

Me responde molesto sin mirarme, yo le sonrió, se cómo es y así lo quiero, me preparo mi desayuno y me siento a su lado.

-Necesito que termines hoy los reportes que te he pedido desde hace una semana

-Ya se, ya se, hoy te los entrego sin falta

-Eso espero

Mi hermano es el director general de la compañía Capsule (compañía de tecnología principalmente en telefonía y medios de transporte) que pertenece a nuestra familia y es muy bueno en eso, se le da bastante bien lo de los negocios y tratos con grandes empresarios, además es muy inteligente en los negocios, tal como mi mamá lo era. Yo por mi parte soy un caos en eso, odio el protocolo de las reuniones y cosas de sociedad, me estresa el solo pensar en mantener una imagen totalmente distinta a la mía solo para agradarle a otros, lo mío es la ingeniería y la tecnología, estar encerrada por horas o hasta días en mi laboratorio ideando y mejorando cosas, eso lo herede de mi padre quien fue el genio tecnológico que creo esta empresa y bueno, debo aceptarlo, también me encanta irme de fiesta.

-Bulma

Casi vuelo del susto por lo concentrada que estaba

-Maldición Vegeta, no puedes ser más educado y tocar la puerta! Si estuviera desactivando una bomba ya hubiéramos volado en pedazos.

Giro para verlo, no puedo dejar decirlo nunca, mi hermano es muy guapo, sobre todo con esos trajes tan lindos que siempre lleva, quisiera comerlo a besos.

-Donde están los reportes que te pedí

Me dice evidentemente molesto pero eso no me atemoriza, de hecho mi plan era obligarlo a venir, había mandado a la odiosa de su novia pero obviamente ni siquiera le abrí la puerta y le dije que no tenía los reportes, ella como es fue decirle a mi hermano sin olvidar recalcarle lo desobligada que soy él no tuvo más remedio que venir y regañarme, o al menos intentarlo, lo cierto es que los reportes estaban listos desde ayer, tome la memoria USB y la pude justo en medio de mi escotada blusa bajo la bata y lo abrace del cuello

-Justo aquí, solo te lo daré si lo sacas con tu boca

Le dije seductora, él odia tanto que haga esas cosas y a mí me divierte verlo tan nervioso, ponerlo rojo, él suele ser tan serio y correcto, hasta cuando esta con la tonta de su novia no lo he visto ser si quiera un poco cariñoso, pero cuando hago estas cosas actúa como pocas veces. Lo veo sonrojarse y me aleja rápidamente.

-Bulma, deja de hacer estas tonterías, ya madura!

Yo mantengo mi sonrisa y poso sexy para él.

-Ese es el trato

Se pone serio y saca la memoria con su mano rápidamente

-Eres muy tonta

Me dice mientras se gira

-Eres un maldito tramposo!

Le grito mientras lo veo salir del laboratorio.

(V)

En verdad esa niña no entiende, no sé cómo se le ocurre hacer y decir ese tipo de cosas así como así. Tomo la memoria en mis manos, aun esta tibia, maldición! Esa mujer está loca.

-Que paso Vegeta, no lo tenía verdad?

Rina es mi asistente y prometida. No le respondo solo entro a mi despacho cerrando tras de mí. Respiro profundo, no entiendo cómo le hace esa niña para sacarme tanto de quicio.

**Flasback**

-Bulma

-Oh, hermanito, que bueno que estas aquí, hace varios de días que no te veía y…

Bulma nota la cara molesta de Vegeta quien estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala principal y se paraba de brazos cruzados.

-Es verdad que ya tienes novio?

Bulma se sonroja un poco. Vegeta se acerca a ella y la toma de una mano. –Eres muy pequeña para esas cosas, además solo será una distracción para tus estudios.

-Ay, ya suéltame Vegeta! Ya tengo casi quince años, puedo tener novio si yo quiero!

-Claro que no, ninguno de los idiotas de tu escuela sabría cómo cuidar de ti!

Bulma sonrió

-No te preocupes hermano, nunca querré a nadie más que a ti

Vegeta se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho y lo que Bulma insinuaba, en realidad no entendía muy bien si era normal la molestia tan grande que le causo enterarse de que su hermana menor tenía un noviecillo.

-No se trata de eso Bulma, eras muy joven para esas cosas, ya te lo dije

Vegeta se volteo dándole la espalda para terminar con su estupor, ella se acercó y lo abrazo tomándolo del abdomen y recargándose en su espalda, él no se movió.

-Además, no he dejado a nadie darme mi primer beso porque quiero que tú lo hagas

Bulma lo dijo tiernamente y de manera tan casual y normal que a Vegeta se le erizaron todos los pelos de su cuerpo. La alejo rápidamente como si el contacto con su piel le quemara.

-No digas tonterías Bulma, eres mi hermana!

Ella continúo hablando tranquila y tiernamente

-Por eso, quien mejor para darme mi primer beso de amor?

Vegeta no lo creía

-Claro que no! Los hermanos no deben hacer eso!

Bulma hizo gesto de puchero

-Entonces quieres que cualquier niño lo haga, está bien.

Hizo seña de marcharse pero antes de dar el primer paso una mano la tomo del brazo, Vegeta la acerco a él colocando su espalda en su pecho la tomo en sus brazos, odiaba aceptarlo, de echo luchaba cada día por olvidar y dejar de sentir eso que sentía por ella desde hace tiempo, no era lo correcto le decía la sociedad, lo habían dicho sus padres pero parecía que su corazón tenía muy claro lo que sentía y no podía olvidarse fácilmente de todo eso, además, ella parecía no cooperar en lo absoluto, cada vez que podía lo provocaba e insinuaba cosas que él trataba de esquivar y olvidar.

Ella se volteo, lo miro a los ojos tiernamente, tan segura que parecía no tener catorce años, lo tomo del cuello, y lo beso tiernamente, él tardó en reaccionar a lo que pasaba y cuando lo entendió a pesar de que una parte de él quiso alejarse la otra permaneció sintiendo sus suaves labios y poco después no pudo evitar corresponderle, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él dejando que sus cuerpos sintieran el calor del otro.

**Fin de Flasback**

Moví mi cabeza como para sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente, parece que después de tanto tiempo aún no he podido vencer esos sentimientos que tanto me avergüenzan.

-Puedo pasar?

Rina pregunto desde la puerta

-Pasa

Necesitaba distraerme en otras cosas con urgencia

-Y que paso, estabas muy molesto, seguro no tenía los reportes verdad, no te preocupes yo…

-Claro que los tenía

Dije un poco molesto. Rina cayó un poco apenada

-Pero ella…

-Si, a ella le encanta molestarte

-Solo quería que tú fueras

Dijo casi en tono de reproche, la mire, estaba celosa de mi hermana? Suspiro -Hoy es la comida con mis padres

Claro, esa cena, estaba tratando de posponerla más tiempo, aunque de hecho llevaba tres años haciéndolo, supongo que ya era hora.


	2. Sin escapatoria

-Que haces?

-Como que qué hago, iré contigo

Bulma subió de improvisto al auto sentándose y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. La mire extrañado –Que? Soy tu única familia, iré en representación de nuestros padres.

Dijo simplemente, suspire e inicie la marcha del auto, conocía perfectamente a Bulma y sabía que ocultaba sus intenciones pero no sabía exactamente qué es lo que pretendía hacer, solo pedía que no fuera algo demasiado estúpido pues muy lejos de que realmente sintiera algo por Rina, la unión con ella representaría un muy fuerte aporte de capital y publicidad para la empresa.

Llegamos, Salí para abrir la puerta de Bulma, tome su mano y note su vestido, rojo carmín con abertura, perfectamente entallado a su cuerpo y una pequeña chalina color plateada que cubría sus hombros y espalda, maldición, se veía hermosa.

-Te gusta?

-Qué?

Pregunte reaccionando

-Que si te gusta cómo me veo

Aclare mi voz, creo que noto mi cara de idiota al verla

-Jump! Pues te vez decente al menos.

Dije aparentando todo el desinterés posible

-Ay! Eres un odioso hermano!

Me giro y acomodo la corbata y yo solo trataba de ignorar sus hermosos ojos azules que me miraban con fijeza. –Pero no importa, me veo linda y te gusto

Dijo muy segura y algo burlona –Tú te vez guapísimo como siempre

Otra vez me hacía sonrojar, creo que es la única mujer que lo logra, muchas otras, incluyendo a Rina me elogian constantemente pero no suele causar en mí el mas mínimo interés pero cuando Bulma dice algo como me eso mi estúpido cuerpo suele traicionarme. Quite su mano de mi cuello y me dispuse a caminar, ella me tomo del brazo, maldición! Siempre trataba de mantenerme alejado físicamente de ella pero parece que hoy no sería posible, creo que estaba empezando a entender sus intenciones, aunque espero equivocarme.

(B)

Entramos a la casa, odiaba tanto estar ahí, pero no dejaría a mi hermano solo en un momento tan importante y claro, sé que Rina iba odiar verme, pero ni modos, él es mi hermano y siempre estaré a su lado, lo quiera o no esa mujer.

Tocamos la puerta del lugar y antes de que abrieran gire a Vegeta y lo bese muy cerca de los labios y antes de que dijera algo abrieron la puerta ante nosotros.

-Vegeta!

Era Rina, me vio y su rostro cambio drásticamente, gracias, eso es lo que esperaba. –Bulma…

-Hola Rina

Le respondí feliz

-Amor?

Vegeta reacciono al fin, me miro y yo le sonreí tiernamente. Entramos al lugar, dentro estaban los padres de Rina, una señora muy refinada pero de gestos duros y su padre, un señor un poco bonachón y amable. La cena transcurrió tranquila aunque no me separe de mi hermano, Rina tuvo que buscar quedar del otro lado, pude notar con el paso de las horas que la mamá de Rina era muy parecida a ella y creo que algo debía saber de mi pues me miraba duramente, ja! Para lo mucho que importaba, seguro deseaba lo mismo que su hija, alejarme de mi hermano pero eso no sucedería.

-Y tu Bulma, cuando te casaras?

Reí divertida a la pregunta del papa de Rina

-No creo que suceda pronto, no he encontrado a ningún hombre lo suficientemente bueno como mi padre o inteligente como mi hermano

Él también rio un poco.

-Bueno, pues te presentare a mi hijo mayor, Daren, estoy seguro que te agradara, y quien sabe, quizás termines siendo mi nuera.

Reímos, y dentro de mi decía, no por favor!

-Nuestro hijo es un hombre muy serio, quizás no sea de su tipo, querido

Intervino la mamá de Rina, obviamente algo sabrá de mi fama de fiestera y eso me alegro

-Bueno querida, los polos opuestos se atraen, y quizás nuestro hijo necesita precisamente a una niña tan alegre como Bulma, no es así?

El señor se dirigió a mi hermano quien mantenía su rostro serio, tocio

-Mi hermana es muy joven para pensar en esas cosas señor

Él rio nuevamente

-Claro, claro, palabras obvias en el hermano mayor, me alegra tanto que cuides tan bien de tu hermana, desearía que mis hijos se llevaran así.

Terminamos de comer y al dirigirnos nuevamente a la sala llego el tal Daren, cuál fue mi sorpresa, en realidad era Ali, un chico que conocí en Marruecos y quien me callo muy bien, aunque no sabía que era hermano de la loca de Rina, nos reconocimos y saludamos calurosamente ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Bulma no pensé verte otra vez, no me dijiste nada de ti, no pude ubicarte por ningún lado

Reí internamente, obvio, no me gustaba dar mis datos a casi nadie, esas fiesta eran de una noche y ya, pero bueno, vine a encontrármelo más cerca de lo pensado.

La noche término mejor de lo planeado.

-Bulma, podemos hablar?

Vegeta me miro incomodo, solo hizo que accediera. Salimos a la terraza, Ali intento invitarme a salir pero yo no estaba interesada así que le dije que sí, pero le dije que le avisaría pues estaba muy ocupada.

(V)

-Que te dijo ese tipo

-Quien?

-Daren o como se llame

-Haaa, pues me invito a salir

Ese idiota no le quito la vista a Bulma por un instante, era obvio

-De donde lo conoces?

-Una fiesta en Marruecos, pero no fue nada especial

-Jump!

-Crees que sea un buen esposo?

Sin querer pise el freno

-Vegeta! Ten cuidado

Recomencé la marcha, maldición, mi cuerpo me traicionaba constantemente, la vi sonreír.

Esa noche no pude dormir fácilmente, Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina para tomar algo, tome una cerveza y fui a la sala.

-No puedes dormir?

Me sorprendió ver a Bulma ahí mismo, estaba recostada en uno de los sillones, tenía puesto una de sus batas blancas y transparentes, muchas veces le había dicho que se pusiera algo que la cubriera mas pero parecía entenderme lo contrario, podía ver su ropa interior a través y eso me ponía algo nervioso, pero si me retiraba ella ganaría. Me senté, ella se acercó a mí a gatas sobre los sillones y se recargo en mi hombro, me miro, sus ojos azules iluminados por la luz del jardín la hacían ver casi divina., miro el jardín. –Nunca me casare sabes?

A que venía eso? –A menos que sea contigo

Abrí mis ojos, otra vez con eso?

**Flasback**

La puerta del despacho de Vegeta sonó fuertemente al abrirse, era Bulma quien se veía bastante molesta y consternada

-Que pasa Bulma

Pregunto más preocupado que molesto Vegeta

-Es cierto que le pediste matrimonio a la bruja de Rina?

Vegeta tardo en responder, esa tarde lo había hecho, no pensó que Bulma se enteraría rápidamente pero seguramente Rina lo había divulgado por todas partes

-Así es

Dijo sin más, ella se acerco

-Por qué lo hiciste?

El la miro extrañado

-Como que por que, tengo casi treinta años, en algún momento sucedería

Bulma paso del lado donde Vegeta estaba sentado y se sentó en el escritorio frente a él

-Pero tú prometiste que te casarías conmigo

Dijo al fin, Vegeta se sorprendió

-Bulma, eso era cosa de niños, como crees que…

Bulma se sentó sobre sus piernas rodeándolo con las suyas

-Acaso ya no me amas?

Pregunto casi susurrando a muy pocos centímetros de él, él tardo en responder, exactamente a qué tipo de amor se refería?

-Bulma, somos hermanos, sabes que…

-Solo dímelo, no me amas? Y me refiero como mujer, no como tu hermana

Vegeta estaba atrapado, podría acaso decirle que siendo que era la mentira más grande que diría? Ella seguramente lo notaria

-No podemos Bulma…

Vegeta bajo la vista, y ella tomo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

-Solo responde a mi pregunta

-Maldición Bulma!

Vegeta tomo las muñecas de Bulma entre sus manos. –Qué quieres que te diga?! Lo sabes perfectamente, te amo como nunca podre amar a nadie, te deseo como nunca deseare a otra mujer pero eres mi maldita hermana! Entiéndelo!

Ella se recargo en su pecho y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Yo también te amo, y nunca dejare de amarte lo sabes?

Lo miro otra vez a los ojos. –No me importa que pienses que es imposible, nuestro amor es verdadero, es puro y a pesar de todo sucederá, yo insistiré y nunca me rendiré aunque tenga que hacerlo por los dos.

-Bulma…

**Fin de Flasback**

-Bulma..

-Ya lo se

No dejo que respondiera nada más, me tomo del rostro y me beso tiernamente se paró y se dispuso a ir se pero no pude dejarla ir, la jale y puse sobre mis piernas y la comencé a besar como poseído, ella me respondió y me abrazo con sus piernas dejándome caer sobre ella y olvidándome de todo mis esfuerzos y promesas toque su cuerpo suave y tibio el cual no merecía pero que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, lo conocía perfectamente pero nunca terminaba de descubrirlo y de amarlo, ella me dejo ser libre, rompí sus ropas y continúe besando cada parte de ella. La sentía estremecerse bajo de mí y solo provocaba que continuara aún más, cuando no podía resistiendo más y me encontraba sobre ella desnudo también, la mire indeciso, se acercó a mi oído susurrando.

-Tómame otra vez, hazlo por favor…


	3. Primera Vez

(B)

La luz del día me despertó recostada sobre su cuerpo, se veía increíble iluminado por la mañana, su torso desnudo perfectamente marcado y tibio, quería quedarme ahí eternamente, pero se cómo es él, si despierta y me ve a su lado se sentirá culpable y se pondrá a la defensiva, me decido a levantarme y preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días hermano

Le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa se nota que acaba de despertarse

-Tienes mi camisa

-Oh, cierto, perdón. Ya está el desayuno, come, yo iré a prepararme hoy tengo ganas de trabajar

Le digo entusiasmada y pasó cerca de él para susurrarle algo más. –Estuviste increíble.

Veo como se estremece y me voy feliz a mi habitación, puedo imaginarme la cara que puso.

-Señorita, lo busca el joven Daren Malak

-Dile que estoy muy ocupada, luego me comunico con él.

Cielos, en verdad va insistir?

-No piensas irte aun?

-Hola querido hermano, no, tengo algunas cosas que quiero terminar

Vegeta mira a mí alrededor, sabe que cuando me entra el deseo de trabajar no paro hasta terminarlo

-Bien, avísale a Robert para que pase por ti

-Sip

Se dispone a marcharse pero lo detengo y casi salto para abrazarlo –Gracias por preocuparte por mi

Le digo tiernamente y le doy un pequeño beso en la boca, me giro y continuo trabajando antes de darle la oportunidad de decirme algo y solo después de un momento lo escucho salir del laboratorio.

-Puedo pasar?

-Pasa

Es mi asistente

-Su desayuno señorita

-No pedí nada

Digo sin mirarla, aun así oigo que deja las cosas en el escritorio, la miro molesta.

-El señor Vegeta pidió que lo trajera

Me dice, sonrió.

-Gracias Diana

-Listo!

Al fin, después de una noche y dos días logre terminar el prototipo de un nuevo motor mucho más ecológico, veloz y económico para nuestra próxima línea de autos. Suspiro, bueno, solo falta hacer el estúpido papeleo. Llamo a Diana para que comience a interpretar mis formulas y me marcho, necesito un baño y dormir un poco, aunque…

-Esta deliciosa el agua

Sorprendo a Vegeta saliendo de su baño dentro de su despacho, me puse una de sus camisas que tiene de repuesto y un short ajustado parte de mi ropa.

-Deberías irte a casa y descansar

Me dice continuando con sus papeles

-Nop, me dio flojera, puedo dormir un rato aquí?

Me mira dubitativo, sabe que es en realidad una pregunta retórica pues aun así lo hare. Dentro de su despacho hay una pequeña sala a parte donde tiene unos cómodos sillones así que me acomodo y me quedo dormida rápidamente.

-Estaba viendo unas casa muy lindas cerca del centro

Estaba despertando y escuche la molesta voz de Rina. –Podríamos ir a verlas el fin de semana… aunque si no tienes tiempo pediré fotografías y así…

-A qué viene eso Rina, para que querríamos una casa en el centro?

-Para cuando nos casemos obviamente, creo que es una buena zona y… Que pasa Vegeta, reconozco esa cara.

-El que no entiende nada soy yo, creí que estaba bastante claro que viviríamos en mi casa

-Pero Vegeta, estando casados sería bueno tener privacidad y…

-Privacidad? En una casa de veinte habitaciones?

-Bueno, pero

-Rina, se perfectamente que no te llevas bien con Bulma, pero tendrán que encontrar la forma de congeniar, ella es mi hermana menor y mi jure a mi padre que cuidaría de ella, no me iré a otro lado Rina.

-Pero Vegeta, puedes cuidar de ella perfectamente, no nos iremos a otra ciudad, además trabaja contigo.

-No Rina, no me iré lejos de ella y es mi última palabra.

….

-De acuerdo Vegeta, como tu gustes amor.

Reí en silencio, si!, ese es mi hermano, sinceramente sabía que él no se iría pero tenía cierta duda, ahora estaba más tranquila, aunque bueno, si él se fuera lejos lo seguiría, jamás dejare solo a mi hermano con esa bruja. Decidí dormir un rato más con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

(V)

-Que haces ahí?

Bulma observaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba perfectamente su bello cuerpo, bueno, en realidad cualquier vestido lo hace.

-Nada, solo te observo un poco

Se acercó para acomodar mi corbata –Te ves muy guapo, sabes?

Sonreí de lado, me abrazo recargándose en mi pecho. –Y si mejor huimos muy lejos donde nadie nos conozca?

Suspire, nada era tan fácil, teníamos responsabilidades y eso lo sabía también ella. Se levantó y me miro casi divertida. –Así que hoy harás publica tu feliz compromiso? Y dime, como te sientes, debes estar rebozando de felicidad.

-Bulma

Dije molesto, le encantaba provocarme con sus comentarios sarcásticos, ella rio mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a mí, yo me gire para mirar sobre el espejo los últimos detalles de mi arreglo. –Sabes que ella vivirá aquí verdad?

La escuche suspirar molesta

-Sip

La mire

-Bulma, necesito que encuentren la forma de poder convivir en paz, no digo que se lleven bien pero no quiero que cada día sea una lucha campal…

-Me temo que eso no será posible hermanito

Bulma se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba colgándose de mi cuello muy cerca de mí, la mire molesto ante su respuesta. –Veras, no me molestaría compartirte si se tratara de otra mujer, digamos, más sencilla y honesta, pero Rina definitivamente no es nada de eso, me molesta su prepotencia y que piense que casándose contigo valdrá más como persona.

-Bulma

Espete ante su arrogancia

-Tratare de no hacerte sufrir demasiado hermanito pero su vida en esta casa no será tranquila mientras no cambie su actitud, lo siento.

Bulma salió de la habitación contoneándose orgullosa, suspire, si, definitivamente no sería fácil.

-Señor, la señorita Rina y su familia acaban de llegar.

-Gracias

Suspire

-Bien hermano, estás listo?

La mire, siempre me preguntaba que tramaba cuando se portaba tan tranquila. Me tomo del brazo.

-Vamos, te acompañare a recibir a tu verdugo

Rio sin disimulo

-Bulma

Me miro

-No te preocupes hermano, siempre estaré a tu lado para hacer de tu vida un poco más feliz

Dicho esto me beso tiernamente en los labios y no pude evitar sonrojarme, me gire molesto

-Bulma, basta, alguien puede vernos

-No te preocupes, es solo cosa de hermanos

Me respondió coqueta.

Bajamos a recibir a Rina que venia del brazo de su padre. Suspire ligeramente, en verdad era difícil ver a mi futura esposa mientras sostenía del brazo a mi hermana, la mujer que en verdad amaba, supongo que esa era la intención de Bulma desde el principio, puede ser tan retorcida a veces aun sin quererlo.

-Amor

Dijo feliz Rina al recibirme pero antes de besarme vio a Bulma, como suele ser, su risa se borró mágicamente, en cambio Bulma sonrió ampliamente e hiso ademan de entregar mi mano.

-Te lo prestare por un momento

Dijo con tono amable aunque obviamente era todo menos eso. Rina frunció un poco su seño y me tomo del brazo mientras Bulma saludaba a su familia, nadie parecía notar la guerra interna que sostenían esas dos mujeres.

(B)

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila y muy aburridamente, los protocolos se realizaron y todos aplaudieron y brindaron por la felicidad de la próxima pareja, yo también brinde porque a pesar de todo mi querido hermano fuera feliz.

-Bulma

Ali se acercó desde el primer momento para hacerme plática, era extraño, cuando nos conocimos en Marruecos no so mostro tan interesado en mí como desde que lo vi en casa de su familia, algo definitivamente no me agradaba del todo. Me invito a salir y accedí, si quería conocer sus intenciones debía acercarme un poco, después de todo es hermano de Rina así que algo podía estar detrás de esto.

Todos se fueron despidiendo poco a poco hasta quedar solo la familia de Rina, mi hermano y yo, nos sentamos a la sala mientras bebíamos un poco, miraba a mi hermano, comportándose como siempre con propiedad, era el que menos bebía, el padre de Rina no paraba de hablar y contar anécdotas y beber, me recordaba un poco a mi padre. Rina no se alejaba de mi hermano mientras conversaba con su madre, de cosas tan interesantes supongo, yo me aleje un poco y Ali estaba conmigo, hablábamos de tonterías y reíamos mientras bebíamos, mie hermano de vez en cuando nos miraba inquisitivo. Ali en ocasiones intentaba acercarse más de lo debido pero yo lo alejaba, quería saber que pasaba pero él realmente no me atraía lo suficiente para dejarlo intimar demasiado conmigo.

-Buenas noches, me voy a dormir

Dije un poco mareada, ya me había aburrido un poco de la conversación en la sala, me despedí de todos. Vegeta me tomo del brazo

-Te llevo

-No es necesario hermano…

-No te pregunte

Me dijo serio, amaba cuando era rudo. Caminamos pero al llegar a las escaleras me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo, yo lo abrace feliz. Me recostó en la cama.

-Hermano

-Mmm?

-Ven

Hice ademan de que se recostara a mi lado, lo vi meditarlo un poco pero accedió.

-Debo volver con ellos

-Lo se

Dije mientras lo abrazaba y me recostaba en su pecho, él puso su brazo cubriéndome también. Lo mire a los ojos y comencé a besarlo tiernamente, él al principio no reacciono pero después de un poco correspondió a mis besos, después de un rato no separamos para tomar aliento, nos miramos, podía ver en sus ojos el mismo amor que sentía por él arder como una llama que parecía haber nacido desde que llegamos al mundo y el cual sobrepasaba el tiempo y las circunstancias.

***FlasBack***

Bulma corrió a abrazar a Vegeta quien estaba de espaldas metiendo cosas a una maleta. Se oyó el sollozo de Bulma, Vegeta se quedó inmóvil por un momento sin saber exactamente qué decir, también él se sentía triste de irse lejos y no ver por mucho tiempo a su hermana pero debía hacerlo pues tenía que continuar sus estudios.

-Llévame contigo

Dijo Bulma al fin, él la giro para mirar sus ojos, levanto su rostro y quito algunos cabellos que la cubrían.

-Ahora no es posible, pero si te esfuerzas podrías alcanzarme después

Bulma hizo un puchero dejando salir unas lágrimas más. Vegeta beso su frente tiernamente.

-Promete que no te fijaras en ninguna otra chica

Dijo Bulma sorprendiendo a Vegeta quien dejo salir una ligera risa.

-No podría fijarme en ninguna chica

Ella sonrió.

-Me esperaras?

-Toda la vida

Respondió besándola tiernamente. Bulma intensifico los besos dejándole sentir su lengua y acariciando la de él con la suya. Lo guio hasta dejarse caer en la cama.

-Bulma, que haces?

Pregunto él separándose un poco

-Quiero tener algo con que recordarte todo este tiempo

Dijo ella tan segura.

-Bulma, yo..

Ella lo callo con un beso

-No pienses en nada que no sea esto que sientes por mí

Él titubeo un poco todavía pero no podía engañar a su cuerpo que ya para ese momento estaba comenzando a reaccionar sin su permiso ella sonrió al notarlo también. Lo comenzó a besar nuevamente hasta que él se tranquilizó y comenzó a responder con la misma intensidad, después de todo no podría verla por mucho tiempo, él también la necesitaba. En ese instante todo desapareció a su alrededor, el tiempo que transcurría para el vuelo a Alemania, el novio que Bulma ya tenía a quien obviamente no quería en realidad, sus padres que esperaban abajo y claro, el hecho de que eran hermanos.

Ese fue el día en el que por fin conocieron sus cuerpos de una manera tan íntima, se exploraron a la luz de la mañana entre las sabanas beige de la habitación. Con calma, como si el tiempo no pasara grabaron en la mente de cada uno el cuerpo del otro, la textura tibia y suave de ella, la piel firme de él, los aromas de ambos que se combinaban en el aire, sus respiraciones agitadas que eran inhaladas por el otro y el deseo incontrolable de llegar al clímax juntos.

Se miraron cómplices uno frente al otro aun envueltos por las sabanas, podían quedarse así por siempre, se sentían libres y lejos de la realidad.

-Vegeta, ya estás listo? debes apresurarte.

El sonido de la puerta los regreso a la realidad

-Si madre, ya casi termino

Respondió molesto Vegeta

-Tu hermana está contigo?

Ambos rieron.

-Sí, me está ayudando a empacar

Se vistieron aun sin presionarse y salieron hacia el aeropuerto.

***Fin de FlashBack***

-Cómo fue que esto paso?

Pregunto Bulma rompiendo el silencio

-No lo sé, alguno de los dos debió ser adoptado

Bromeo un poco Vegeta, ambos rieron. Suspiros.

-Si no fuera tu hermana y me hubieras conocido en otra parte crees que te hubieras enamorado de mí?

-No lo creo

Dijo Vegeta para molestarlo –Eres una niña muy malcriada, molesta, gritona e impertinente.

-Pero soy hermosa, inteligente, amable y muy buena en el sexo

Repuso Bulma.


	4. Sueños rotos

***FlashBack***

Bulma al fin había llegado hacia algunos meses a Alemania y logro quedarse en la misma universidad de Vegeta gracias sus buenas calificaciones. Durante esos dos años hasta que Vegeta término pudieron estar juntos casi como una pareja cualquiera, dentro de la escuela, claro, era normal verlos juntos como hermanos pero podían salir fuera y de vacaciones como una pareja común y corriente.

-Mira, una gitana que lee el futuro!

Dijo Bulma señalando una de las carpas en la feria, Vegeta no era muy afecto a ese tipo de lugares llenos de gente y ruido pero Bulma estaba empeñada desde hacía días con ir así que tuvo que acceder.

-No me digas que crees en esas estafas?

-Pues nunca lo he hecho, pero vamos!

Bulma halo de Vegeta hasta llevarlo al lugar.

Vegeta se sentó incomodo en el lugar lleno de artilugios y olor a incienso.

-Veamos

Dijo la gitana de apariencia joven mientras tocaba la palma de las manos de ambos, hiso algunos gestos y dijo cosas en voz queda, al fin los miro con asombro.

-Qué pasa?

Pregunto Bulma preocupada. La gitana sonrió emocionada.

-No había podido encontrar almas como las suyas en todo este tiempo

-Como las nuestras?

Pregunto intrigada

-Sus almas son tan viejas

Bulma hizo cara de molestia

-Oye, no, yo solo tengo veinte años!

La gitana rio

-No me refiero a la edad física actual, me refiero a que sus almas han viajado por el tiempo y espacio por largo tiempo, muriendo y renaciendo en lugares y tiempos distintos, pero más que eso, sus almas parecen conectadas de una manera profunda, en cada una de esas reencarnaciones parecen destinados a estar juntos, los une un amor casi cósmico.

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron

-Lo sabía!

Dijo sin más

-De que hablas Bulma, es solo una charlatana

Dijo Vegeta irritado, la gitana rio.

-Claro, tu alma siempre ha sido igual, dura, fuerte, guerrera e incrédula a muchas cosas, en ocasiones hundida en la oscuridad, pero afortunadamente tu existencia estado ligada a un ser de luz como ella quien en la mayoría de los casos a logrado sacar lo mejor de ti.

-Jump! Sabe acaso que somos hermanos?

Pregunto molesto Vegeta, la gitana rio nuevamente divertida y respondió despreocupada

-Son solo circunstancias, si han logrado estar junto después de tanto tiempo y tantas vidas encontraran la forma de lograrlo esta vez

-Vámonos ya

Dijo Vegeta tomando a Bulma fuera de ahí, ella solo regreso pago y le agradeció a la gitana

-Siempre ha sido complicada la relación entre sus almas, son muy distintas pero constantemente se eligen por algún motivo pero para que pueden estar juntos deberán enfrentarse siempre a muchos obstáculos así que deberás ser fuerte niña.

Bulma sonrió y se fue segura de que todo eso era cierto.

***Fin de FlashBack**

(V)

Bulma se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, tuve que esforzarme para no despertarla o moverla, cuando al fin logre pararme la cubrí con una manta y la observe por un momento, siempre había sido tan hermosa? La respuesta era si, desde que nació lo era y aunque los primeros años no nos llevábamos muy bien después de que ella cumplió los cinco se volvió muy cercana a mí. Yo había sido un niño que hasta entonces era bastante mimado pero siempre fui demasiado retraído hasta con mis padres a quienes nunca fui muy afectuoso y peor aún con los demás a quienes no hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero con ella fue distinto y creo que es normal, o no lo sé pero ella logro derribar ese caparazón y después, cuando fuimos creciendo aún más solamente deje que ella se quedara ahí. En verdad tenía que regresar abajo aunque deseaba dormir a su lado, estaba de hecho, bastante cansado y agotado de hacer algo que no me hacía en lo absoluto feliz.

***FlasBack***

Vegeta suspiro, frente a él estaban sus padres y sobre todo Bulma con una cara de muy pocos amigos

-Les presento a Rina, mi novia

Sus padres casi gritan de la felicidad al saberlo pues nunca habían conocido a alguna novia de él, de echo empezaban a creer los rumores de que quizás le gustaban los hombres o algo así, la saludaron con entusiasmo. Bulma no dijo nada, miró fijamente a ambos, examinado.

-Ella es, mi hermana menor, Bulma

Dijo Vegeta señalándola, Rina la saludo pero no dejo de mirarlo a él.

-Bueno, vamos a comer, la cena esta lista!

Dijo feliz su madre, todos se dirigieron al lugar excepto Bulma y Vegeta. Vegeta la miro como esperando a que dijera algo, vamos, dilo, parecía decir.

-Así que tu novia he? Desde cuándo?

Pregunto al fin, molesta

-Desde hace un mes

-Mmmm, y luego?

-Luego que Bulma

-Por qué la traes aquí, no habías traído a ninguna, por qué ella, por qué ahora?

-Bulma, no crees que estas sobre actuando?

Hablo irritado Vegeta ante el cuestionamiento

-En lo absoluto, te conozco perfecto, que pasa?

Dijo Bulma eliminando la distancia entre ellos, Vegeta trago saliva y miro hacia otra parte aunque sabía que estaba acorralado, si no le decía en ese momento ella le sacaría la verdad como fuera, inhalo.

-Sabes que tenía que pasar

-Pasar qué?

Inquirió Bulma algo estresada.

-Ya lo sabes Bulma, lo nuestro… lo nuestro no puede ser, tengo que casarme y…

Bulma hizo ademan de marcharse, él la tomo del brazo –A dónde vas?

Dijo molesto. –Querías saber, no? Debemos afrontar tarde o temprano la realidad

-Lo que sentimos no es real?

Vegeta respiro hondo

-Lo que sentimos no deberíamos sentirlo

-Pero lo hacemos y que pretendes? Olvidarlo? Ignorarlo y fingir a lado de ella?

-Pues si es necesario sí!

Bulma dejo salir una lágrima de sus ojos, se acercó y acaricio su rostro muy cerca de ella.

-Y podrás hacerlo?

Vegeta frunció el ceño. –Que la hace diferente? Has tenido muchas novias, yo también lo he hecho pero siempre volvemos uno al otro, que ha cambiado ahora?

-Que he decidido dejar atrás todo esto y ver hacia lo que debo ser, lo que debemos ser.

Bulma no escucho más, lo beso. –Bulma, no, pueden…

Bulma nuevamente lo beso y el no pudo seguir ignorándola y le correspondió.

***Fin de FlashBack***

Baje nuevamente a la sala y permanecí ahí por algunas horas mas

-Amor, y si mejor vamos a tu habitación y pasamos un rato a solas?

Insinuó Rina mientras acariciaba mi pecho provocativa, lamentablemente yo no estaba de humor para esas cosas

-Hoy no amor, no con tus padres aquí

Dije justificándome

-Podría ser más divertido aun

Dijo

-Bueno hijo, creo que ya es hora de irnos

Interrumpió el padre de Rina y yo lo agradecí. Los despedí y al fin volvió la paz a mi casa. Fui a mi habitación pero como de camino estaba la de Bulma algo me detuvo de mi destino y decidí entrar a su habitación nuevamente, ella seguía profundamente dormida, estaba tan agotado que verla así me pareció sumamente provocador, me recosté a su lado y la abrace por la espalda quedándome dormido al poco tiempo.


	5. Desicion

(B)

-Queee?!

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa

-Bulma, no tienes por qué gritar así

Me dijo Ali algo apenado por mi reacción.

-Cómo quieres que reaccione?

Dije con voz más baja pero igual de estresada –Me estas pidiendo ser tu novia y de posibilidades de matrimonio y solo nos hemos visto tres o cuatro veces!

-Ok, ok, creo que me excedí, pero es verdad lo que te digo en verdad me gustas y…

-Basta Ali

Dije harta de todo esto –Yo sé que muchos pueden pensar que soy una chica tonta y mimada, de echo me gusta navegar con esa bandera, pero soy mucho más inteligente de lo que piensas y se perfectamente cuando alguien intenta conseguir algo conmigo, tu no me quieres en realidad, lo veo en tus ojos, pero definitivamente tienes algún interés en conseguir algo conmigo y quiero saber por qué, que o quien te impulsa a hacer este teatrito?

Vi la cara de Ali sorprenderse, lo había atrapado.

-No, de que hablas Bulma, yo..

-Si vas a seguir mintiéndome me largare de aquí, no tengo intención de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo

-Espera Bulma

Ali me tomo del brazo, tome asiento dispuesta a darle una última oportunidad. Suspiro y miro a su alrededor

-Creo que adivinas el tipo de persona que soy, no me ha interesado nunca el negocio familiar y mi única fuente de ingresos es lo que mis padres me dan.

Hizo una pausa como costándole decir lo que diría –Mi hermana me dio la idea de conquistarte, llevarte lejos y vivir de ti

Lo mire intrigada

-Y por qué accedes a decírmelo así como así?

-Mi hermana me amenazo de que si no lo hacía convencería a mis padres de quitarme su apoyo y sinceramente me caes bien, además, como tú lo dices, no creo tener la habilidad de poder engañarte por mucho tiempo

Reí divertida

-Me caes bien Ali y sabes, hay una forma en la que tu hermana podrá dejar de intimidarte

-Cuál?

-Debes trabajar y conseguir tu propio dinero

Suspiro

-No es tan fácil, tu eres súper inteligente, la mente maestra detrás de la tecnología, pero yo, yo..

-Tu eres un buen pintor, lo que me mostraste en Marruecos fue hermoso, en verdad tienes potencia, pero debes explotarlo, si quieres yo puedo contactarte con algunas personas, quien sabe, podrías volverte un famoso pintor

-En verdad lo crees?

-Claro, tú confía en mí.

(V)

-Otra vez él aquí?

Dije molesto al ver regresar a Bulma de despedirse del tal Daren

-Sip, tenemos algunas cosas pendientes

Me dijo sin parar su camino, la detuve del brazo

-Ven aquí

Dije y la lleve a la sala contigua

-Que pasa Vegeta?

Para empezar eso, ella rara vez me llamaba Vegeta, siempre era hermano u otra cosa y repentinamente las últimas semanas no paraba de llamarme por mi nombre. Llegamos a la sala y casi violento hice que tomara asiento mientras yo permanecí parado

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, que pasa Bulma, que tienes que tratar tanto con ese tipo?

Trate de sonar lo más tranquilo posible

-Son solo cosas de negocio

-Qué negocio

Inquirí, no me tragaba eso.

-Es solo un proyecto que quiere empezar y ya

Dijo visiblemente molesta, hiso ademan de pararse

-Ahora qué?!

-Que pasa contigo Bulma!

-Que pasa de qué?!

Calle sin saber exactamente qué decir, me avergonzaba reconocer que la extrañaba estar todo el tiempo buscándome, procurándome, seduciéndome como lo hacía y ya no. No necesite decirlo, ella sonrió maliciosa. –Me extrañas cierto?

Dijo insinuante

-No juegues conmigo Bulma

Dije un poco molesto, vi su rostro ponerse serio.

-No es un juego Vegeta, me he dado cuenta que tenías razón.

-Respecto a qué?

Dije esperando que fuera directa, se alejó y puso sus manos en la cintura, suspiro.

-Respecto a nosotros, a lo que sentimos. He entendido que tenías razón, somos hermanos y entre nosotros no podrá suceder nada más. Tú has decidió tomar tu camino y casarte, yo no quiero ser una molestia en tu vida. Estas semanas me he alejado de ti porque me eh estado mentalizando para poder irme de tu lado.

Sin preverlo mi corazón dio un vuelco al saber eso, quería decirle que no podía hacerme eso pero sería injusto siendo que yo la había orillado a tomar esa decisión y de hecho se estaba comportando de una manera muy madura, como nunca lo espere, respire.

-Y a donde piensas irte

Ella se sentó más tranquila

-Pues para empezar iré a Ámsterdam, logre conectar a Ali con unos importantes personajes de la pintura y me pidió acompañarlo, dependiendo lo que suceda quizás me quede ahí o vaya algún otro lado.

-Con Ali?

Dije molesto

-Sí, de hecho eh descubierto que es un buen amigo así que

-Te iras con él?

Interrumpí

-Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas

Dijo levantándose ante mi actitud.

-No, no es lo que yo pienso el problema, el problema es lo que se tipo piensa

-Él es solo un amigo

Dijo. –Además, no tienes por qué ponerte así, si yo quiero me iré con él o quien lo desee, ese no es asunto tuyo.

Esperaba algo así, ella nunca había sido una mujer que se quedara callada y aceptara mis órdenes o las de alguien, pero lo que estaba pasando dolía y mucho.

-Claro que es asunto mío! Soy tu hermano! Debo velar por tu bienestar

Ella rio sin creer lo que decía, bueno, de hecho yo tampoco me creía mucho

-No digas estupideces Vegeta, ahora resulta que tomas tu papel de hermano para cubrir tus celos de hombre?!

Maldición! Tenía toda la razón, me estaba comportando como un idiota. –Te pasas la vida diciéndome que debo olvidarme de esto y comportarme como tu hermana y cuando al fin lo planeo hacer resulta que está mal? Dime que debo hacer para complacerte hermano?

Me encontraba en una completa contrariedad, era verdad todo lo que decía pero el solo pensar que estaría lejos de mí y además con alguien más me revolvía el estómago, pero que debía hacer, detenerla? Para qué? Para tenerla ahí viendo como me caso con Rina y hago una vida separada de ella? No, ella no lo merecía, ella merecía ser libre y feliz y ceo que eso solo sería posible lejos de mí. Caí en el sillón.

-Perdón, tienes razón, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada mucho menos a interponerme en tus decisiones que yo mismo orille, perdón…

Ella se sentó a mi lado y abrazo fuertemente.

-Sabes que te amo y amare por siempre, hasta el último aliento de mi vida, verdad? Quizás en esta vida no logramos estar juntos pero apuesto que en la siguiente nos encontraremos libres de estas ataduras.


	6. Fe

(B)

-Estas dormido?

Pregunte en voz baja

-No

Dijo simplemente, la luz de la luna y el jardín podían iluminar un poco su figura dentro de la cama. Me acerque y recosté a su lado sin pedirle permiso. Lo que había restado des nuestra discusión había mantenido mi palabra y había mantenido la distancia entre los dos pero solo faltaba una noche para su boda y mi vuelo a Ámsterdam, quería llevarme un último recuerdo de aquello que había entre los dos. Me recargue en su pecho, él no dijo nada y tampoco lo evito, lo mire a la poca luz que entraba, su perfil, su pecho elevarse y bajar por su respiración.

Subí a él atrapándolo entre mis piernas y me quite la bata que cubría mi cuerpo sin sostén, me miro sorprendido.

-Que haces?

-Tan solo quiero guardar un recuerdo para llevar conmigo

Dije mientras comenzaba a besar su pecho desnudo, lo sentí estremecerse, tomo mi cintura y comenzó a acariciarme, el tacto de sus manos fuertes y tibias me hizo suspirar y continuar, lo bese apasionadamente y el me respondió mientas lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa desaparecía. Lo puse dentro mí casi con desesperación y comencé a moverme con ritmo y calma, veía en su rostro cuanto lo disfrutaba igual que yo y poco después ataco mis pechos con su boca casi salvajemente, lo deje ser libre de tomar mi cuerpo y el dejo que yo gozara de él. Continuamos toda la noche como si no hubiera mañana y como si fuera la primera vez que nos conocíamos de ese modo. Ya entrando la luz de la mañana caímos rendidos uno a lado del otro.

Dormimos un poco, después me pare para preparar las últimas cosas de mi viaje. Tomo de mi mano para evitar que me fuera sin decirme nada pero podía casi leer sus pensamientos con el reflejo de sus ojos, pero las decisiones están tomadas. Le sonreí tranquila.

-Hay que prepararnos, tenemos una boda y un viaje que realizar

Le dije y le di un beso en la frente. Fui a mi habitación con un nudo en la garganta de intentar ser lo fuerte que no era.

(V)

Cuando me acomode la corbata, terminado de arreglarme para mi "feliz" boda la inercia me llevo a la habitación de Bulma en busca de fuerzas para continuar con ello pero lo único que encontré fue una nota en su cama vacía

"Te amo hermano"

Mire alrededor y busque sus cosas, ya no estaba su maleta, se había ido sin despedirse. Me senté en la cama y suspire, en verdad no había nada que podíamos hacer para estar juntos como lo deseábamos.

-Donde esta Rina?

Pregunto un amigo

-No tengo idea

Dije sin mucho interés a pesar de estar parado frente a todos en la iglesia, las voces se empezaban a escuchar aquí y allá. Mire el reloj, media hora tarde. Mire la puerta esperando que un milagro sucediera y Bulma entrara e irme con ella pero no sucedió.

-Vegeta, perdón, estamos intentando comunicarnos con Rina pero no responde.

Me dijo el señor. Mire el reloj, cuarenta minutos tarde, esa fue mi señal.

-A dónde vas Vegeta?

Oí gritar a la mamá de Rina pero no le respondí, las personas a los lados se iba parando y preguntando lo mismo, yo solo pensaba en llegar al aeropuerto.

Llegue al aeropuerto pero Bulma evidentemente ya se había ido, lo que hice fue comprar el primer vuelo para alcanzarla en Ámsterdam.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas, apague el teléfono y no respondí a nadie más.

Al llegar a Ámsterdam encendí el teléfono para hablar a Bulma, noventa y siete llamadas perdidas pero ninguna de Bulma, de pronto un mensaje, Ali?

"Bulma está en Molenwerf 1, Suite 41. Suerte"

Eso fue extraño, sobre todo el por qué lo hacía, pero obedecí, tome el primer taxi y salí en esa dirección.

Tuve que usar todos mis encantos e influencia pero me dejaron ingresar hasta el piso donde se encontraba la suite. Toque, tardaron en abrir.

-Ya te habías tardado

Dijo Ali

-Quién es?

Oí la voz de Bulma tras él. –Vegeta? Pero, qué haces aquí?

Dijo sorprendida y después miro a Ali. –Que está pasando Ali?

-Ni idea, yo voy a mi habitación quizás quieran hablar.

Dijo y salió del lugar.

-Qué haces aquí Vegeta?

Pregunto Bulma muy seria, yo tarde en hablar pero esta vez ella no me ayudo.

-No quiero que olvidemos lo nuestro… sé que podemos encontrar alguna forma para poder estar juntos, yo, yo no podría estar a lado de nadie más, ni quiero que tu estés con alguien más… tampoco quiero que sigas siendo solo mi hermana.

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron y me sonrió, me abrazo y yo la abrace fuertemente deseando no dejarla nunca más y poder vencer cualquier obstáculo a su lado.


	7. Epilogo

(V)

Sobra decir que no fue tan fácil el que al fin mi hermano y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, él regreso después de una semana de felicidad en Ámsterdam a tener que enfrentarse con la enojada y más que neurótica Rina y decirle sus razones por las cuales ya no se casaría con ella.

***FlasBack***

Después de la reconciliación entre Bulma y Vegeta fueron a la habitación de Ali para saber los pormenores de lo que había sucedido. Todos se sentaron en la pequeña sala dentro de la habitación de Ali, el los miraba feliz de verlos juntos.

-Bien Ali, ahora dilo, que paso? Por qué Rina no llego a su boda?

Pregunto Bulma

-Y debo saberlo yo?

Dijo juguetón Ali

-Bueno, es tu hermana así que si, probablemente alguno de tus padres o ella misma ya te hablaron así que suéltalo.

Ali se reacomodó en su sofá.

-Bueeno.

Medito un poco. –Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y de lo que me has contado de tu relación con Vegeta la verdad es que me sentí en deuda y tenía que intentar hablar con mi hermana al respecto, no te preocupes, no dije nada de más.

Confirmo Ali. –Solo le dije que era evidente que ni Vegeta ni ella estaban enamorados uno del otro y que eso no era un buen inicio para un matrimonio, pero bueno, debí suponer que gracias a mi mala relación con ella, por más que intente hacerla razonar ella estaba más que empeñada en no dar un paso atrás y me mando directo a la tostada. Así que viendo su negativa decidí hacer algo al respecto.

-Que hiciste?

Pregunto Bulma intrigada, Vegeta permanecía estoico como si nada de lo hablado le importara mucho. Ali se acomodó nuevamente y dijo casi orgulloso

-Pues no mucho en realidad, ella estaba en uno de los salones de la casa arreglándose con su sequito de maquillistas y yo solo conseguí las llaves y cerré el lugar, podía haber salido si llamaba a alguien pero con lo molesta que es les prohibió a todos meter celulares entonces me facilito las cosas.

Ali comenzó a reír. –Estuvo por horas intentado salir de ahí hasta que mis padres volvieron a casa!

Bulma no pudo evitar una leve risa, aunque apenada, no podía decir que no fuera gracioso imaginarse a Rina loca por salir.

***Fin de FlasBack***

Ali aseguro que no debíamos preocuparnos por ella, su hambre de un hombre rico la haría

casarse de todos modos con alguna otra víctima y aunque insistió mucho todavía con Vegeta y hasta a mí fue a gritarme no cedimos en lo absoluto con nuestra decisión de que nadie más nos separaría.

(B)

-Bulma

Vegeta me detuvo antes de entrar a su despacho donde Ali y otra chica nos esperaban

-Sí, estoy muy segura Vegeta

Acaricie su rostro para trasmitirle seguridad –Ya vimos los pormenores del contrato, todo saldrá bien, tranquilo.

Deposite un beso tierno en su boca y abrí la puerta.

Lucero era una chica joven y bonita que es actriz de teatro, la conozco desde hace algún tiempo y siempre me ha caído bien y para mi suerte es lesbiana. Le plantee la idea a Vegeta y aunque al principio se mostró renuente después entendió que no era tan mala idea. Yo me casaría con Ali y él con Lucero, ante la gente y sociedad seriamos dos matrimonios modelo pero de manera intima seremos él y yo los que viviremos como pareja, cualquier cosa podremos escucharla en nuestros matrimonios establecidos y hasta podríamos tener hijos sin que nadie sospeche, claro, lo sé, después será un poco complicado explicarles a ellos, pero no pensamos tenerlos pronto y quien sabe, después podríamos decir la verdad sin que nos afecte la opinión de los demás. Por lo mientras era la solución más viable para que nuestra empresa no se viera afectada por más escándalos y Ali accedió a apoyarme aunque el seguirá en Ámsterdam, claro.

Después de leer nuevamente las clausulas los cuatro y nuestros testigos firmamos cerrando el contrato. Al me siguiente me casaría con Ali y tres después lo haría Vegeta con Lucero.

No tengo la menor idea de que resultara de esto y sé que seremos criticados por muchos si decidimos exponer nuestra vida pero realmente no me importa tanto, hemos decidido luchas por nuestro amor, que es sincero, a pesar de todo y todos.

Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, buenos o malos :D No importa.

Saludos


End file.
